Strange Worlds
by Caylin
Summary: An Everwood/ Buffy/Harry Potter Crossover
1. Dawn Summers

Strange Worlds By Carol  
  
Title : Strange Worlds  
  
Author : Carol  
  
Pairings: Dawn/Ephram and Hermione/Harry  
  
Subject: Everwood/Harry Potter/ Buffy the v-slayer Crossover  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of Everwood,Buffy, Harry potter or any other characters you might recognize, I'm just borrowing them for my amusement. So don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dawn  
Dawn Summers, 16 years old lived with her sister and her sister's boyfriend in an old house in Sunnydale.  
Life was fun until she found out that her sister, Buffy was the vampire- slayer. The slayer's job was to fight demons and vampires and to protect the innocents from them. The slayer also had a watcher that helped her in anyway he could help her.  
Buffy was a tough fighter and she died in the fight with The Master, one of the most powerful vampires. But Buffy had friends who helped her too. Xander,Willow and her boyfriend Spike, who was a good vampire helped her a lot with research and slaying.  
She was the first slayer that had friends and trusted them with her secret. On the evening of the attack from the master, Xander brought her back with CPR. Because of the fact that she was a time dead a new slayer were born. But there were now two slayers Buffy and Faith. Buffy was always the favourite one around, Faith didn't have a lot of friend, she was the loner. The only one that Faith could cope with was Dawn. They became very close, but Faith ran away to Los Angelus leaving Dawn behind with Buffy,  
A month ago they found out that Dawn was a mystical source of energy, the mystical source was a key that could open other dimensions. The monks made the key human from Buffy and Faith and gave her the life as the sister of the Buffy. They gave everyone memories of Dawn, even Dawn didn't knew she was the key, she had memories of a normal teenage life.  
There wasn't a lot of people that knew that she was the key. Until someone else found out that Dawn was the key.  
Glory, a hell-god wanted the key to go home to her hell-dimension. Glory needed Dawn her blood to open this portal. The Scoobies found out that Glory was a god, and that she was hard to find and to kill. Giles also said that if the portal was open the only way was to close it was to kill Dawn. One night Dawn disappeared, Buffy and the rest found her at the top of the tower. It was time to open the portal. Glory took the knife and went to the crying Dawn and cut her in de wrists. Buffy ran to Dawn and started to fight Glory, but Glory had also had a weak site, her weak site was a human named Ben who Buffy already met in the hospital. The only way to kill glory was to kill Ben and Buffy did this. Dawn was ready to jump but Buffy was already there before she could jump.  
Buffy had to kill her own sister but for she could she realized that the monks made her from her and Faith, they had the same blood.  
She looked at Dawn who thought the same and screamed NOOOOO, Buffy I need you. Buffy said Buffy: "Dawn, listen to me. Listen: I love you. I will always love you. This is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles I... tell Giles I figured it out, and I'm o.k. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live... for me."  
BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS  
1981 - 2001  
BELOVED SISTER  
DEVOTED FRIEND  
SHE SAVED THE WORLD  
A LOT  
When Buffy died, Faith came back, she comforted Dawn in anyway she could. Dawn lives now with Faith, Spike and Willow in the old house in Sunnydale.  
  
Many things changed that year Dawn learned from Faith how to fight and goes every night on patrol with her or Willow, Willow became a very powerful witch. Buffy gave the slayer strength to Dawn and Dawn fought for her sister as tough as Buffy was. So that Buffy would be proud of her.  
  
Writers note: Thank you very much for reviewing my story I hope I didn't made to many grammatical mistakes, I can't help it, English is my second language. I hope you enjoy the second chapter. 


	2. Dawn's letter

Writers note: Thank you very much for reviewing my story  
  
I hope I didn't made to many grammatical mistakes, I can't help it, English is my second language. I hope you enjoy the second chapter.  
Chapter 2  
  
The letter  
  
'' DAAAWWWWWWWNNNNNN'', Faith yelled. YOU GOTTA HURRY UP, SCHOOL STARTS IN TWENTY MINUTES. Yeah, yeah, I'll be right down, Dawn said annoying. After ten minutes Dawn came running downstairs, Bye Faith see you a after school she said before closing the door.  
  
When she arrived at school, she went to her first lesson where she found the history-teacher yelling at the popular kid of the class for putting a naked picture of the English teacher on the writing-board. She slipped as quickly and silence as she could behind the empty desk next to her friend Janice.  
  
Suddenly the teacher walked to Dawn, Dawn Summers, would you be so kind to turn up on time the next time, she said with irritation in her voice. Dawn turned to look at her, yes Mrs Baker she said as sweet as she could. Okay, Mrs Baker walked to the front of the classroom. Let's begin with the second world war.  
  
PIEEEPP. That was the bell. She already had history, English, science and French that day. The only lesson left today was gym, she liked it, not the cheerleading thing but the basketball and the running field. This was one of the classes where she was actually good at. Today they had a running- match between the boys and the girls, she was looking forward to this the whole day. When the whistle went she ran as hard as she could, When she looked behind her she saw a few feet after her a few guys, when she look in front of her she could see a few girls from her class and for the second time she catch up with them.  
  
After three rounds she came at the finish, she won, she actually won. Of course it was a little bit of slayer strength she got, but the rest was all her. The gym-teacher came to her and asked if she would wanted to be a member of the running-team of the school. She refused him kindly because she didn't had enough spare time next to slaying and school.  
  
After she got changed she walked to the entrance of the school where she saw Faith standing by Spike's car. Hey Faith. Hey D, how was your last day for the summer-break? I won the running-competition, she said with a big smile. Of course you did, said Faith. Who thought you wouldn't, by the way there is mail for you at home, brought by an owl. An owl Dawn asked with suspicious. Yes an owl, Faith said.  
  
Let's go home then. Maybe it's from Giles. When they arrived at home, Dawn picked up the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Dawn Summer,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be intending in the sixth year of Hogwarts. We know that it is strange perhaps. But we just found out that you are a witch. That is because you weren't here on earth since a couple of months ago. You will have to learn all summer with another student and a mentor known as Sirius Black. The study will be in Sunnydale. And we were hoping that the other student and the mentor could stay at your house. Hagrid will pick you up in two days for school-supplies. You can find everything that you need on the next peace of paper  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore  
  
''Faith'', Dawn called. Come over here. I've got something tot tell you about the letter that I got. I'll be right over there, just a second. Hurry up, Dawn thought, I'm a WITCH for god sake. Faith arrived in the kitchen, What's up D, you look like you've seen a ghost. I read the letter that I got. What does it say, Faith asked.  
  
It says that I'm attending a school for witchcraft this year and I will be placed in the sixth year with another American student because they recently heard from me, that I am a witch. And that I have to study for the other years in my summer-break here with an mentor named Sirius Black and with the other student, she said as quick as she could. The headmaster also asked if they could stay here. Wait, wait Fait said, not so fast. So to cut it short, you are a witch and you will be going to a wizard-school and have to learn 5 years in three months? Yeah, Dawn said. That's all. Is it okay with you that those people will stay here for 3 months.  
  
Fine by me, Just as long as they don't annoy me, Faith said. Thanks, I'm going upstairs to write back. Okay, said Faith, and if your looking for the owl it is sitting in front of your window. Ok, by the way you have to patrol alone the day after tomorrow, a man named Hagrid picks me up to go shopping for school supply. Okay, I'll ask Spike if he wants to join me.  
  
Dear Mr Dumbledore,  
  
I would be pleased to attend at your school. Everything is al right for the summer, I spoke with Faith, My guardian about the student and mentor that will be staying here. And she approved of it.  
  
Dawn Summers. 


	3. Ephram Brown

Chapter 3  
  
Ephram Brown  
  
Ephram thought he was just a normal 16-year old kid who lived with his parents and his sister in New York. His mother worked at home and his farther worked as an surgeon and wasn't a lot at home. After his mother was killed in a car accident, his farther Dr Andrew Brown moved him and his 9 year-old sister Delia to Everwood to make a new start.  
  
He hated the fact that they had to move away from his friends and the big apple. He disgusted the town. His farther opened his own practice in the town to give service as a doctor for free. He really got the other doctor pissed of.  
  
The only thing that he didn't hate in Everwood was Amy. She was the best thing that happened to him. They became pretty good friends, but more was not possible. Because Amy has a boyfriend named Colin who laid in coma in de hospital after a car-accident. Ephram's farther cured him by operating him. Colin had a side effect, he had amnesia.  
  
Ephram became good friends with Colin, because Ephram didn't have any expectations from him. The rest of town did, they all wanted him to remember them. But he didn't. Amy and Colin grew back together. And Ephram dated Colin's sister for a while but that didn't worked out.  
  
Author's note: That was Ephram's story about his life. 


	4. Ephram's letter

Chapter 4 Ephram's letter  
  
''EEEEPPPPHHHHRRRRAAAAMMMM'', Andy Brown yelled, Colin is waiting for you in the car. Tell him that I'll be right down, Ephram yelled back.  
  
Okay, Andy thought by himself as he walked to Colin. You don't have to say anything I already heard him myself. How are you doing Colin? I'm fine, I'm starting to remember a few things when I was younger, just the little things. Good for you, Andy said. Before Andy could say anything else Ephram stepped next to him and said '' shall we go otherwise we'll be too late to pick up Amy as well?. Okay, Colin said, bye Dr Brown.  
  
When Colin, Ephram and Amy arrived at school they walked as quickly as they could to their classes. When school was over Ephram, Amy and Colin ride back to their homes.  
  
When they arrived at Ephram's house, Colin saw an owl sitting on the porch with a letter on his neck. Look Ephram you've got company, he said. It looks like it, strange that he has a letter around his neck. I got tot go, packing everything, I can't believe that I'm going on a skiing-trip together with Amy and her folks, Colin said. And I can't believe that I'm going to spend al the summer with my dad fishing hooray, he said trying to be enthusiastic of his father's idea.  
  
Bye, see you back after the summer, Colin said. Before Ephram could say something back Colin was already gone.  
  
Ephram, someone from the inside yelled, Ephram is that you?? Ephram knew exactly who that was, his sister Delia. Before he could run to his room he bumped into Delia. Haven't you seen the letter on the owl? Delia said curiously. Yes, I have, said Ephram, for who is it then? For you dummy, Delia said, common and let's see what's in the letter. Okay, Ephram said while following Delia. When they arrived at the porch the owl was already gone and nowhere to see, only the letter which was laying on the floor was left behind. Before Delia could take the letter Ephram grabbed it. He tore the envelop open en began the read.  
  
Dear Mister Ephram Brown,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your farther can tell you the whole story. You will be attending the sixth year of Hogwarts. That's because your mother put a spell on you, that when you turn 16 you will have your magical power. The same happened to your sister. You will have summer-study with another student in Sunnydale. This is the place where the other student lives and you and a mentor named Sirius Black will be staying at her house. Mister Black will be your mentor and will be teaching you all the important things of magic of the past five years. Hagrid will pick you up the day after tomorrow for buying school-supplies. I hope to hear your response as soon as possible.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore  
  
Oh my god, I can't believe this, someone is tricking me or not, Ephram thought. It wasn't making sense. He decided to wait for his farther to come home.  
  
After a lot of waiting he fell asleep on the couch, but he woke up as soon as he heard the squeeze of the doorknob. Ephram, why are you still up? Andy asked. I need to talk, Ephram answered. The only time that we talk it ends up in a fight and I'm a little bit too tired to argue, Andy said with sarcasm is his voice. No, I just have a few questions about this letter, he said while giving it to his farther. Ohw, Andy said, I thought that you and Delia didn't had the magic in you, because you didn't had an invitation when you were 11 years old. I shall explain you a few things.  
  
Your mother was a powerful witch, she also went to Hogwarts. Her Farther and mother were also witches.Her family has a long history of witches. I wasn't a wizard. But I found out one year after we were married. She put a spell on you and later on Delia so that you would be safe. It was a difficult time then, A great but evil wizard was in war with the good ones. The only way to protect you was to give you the magical power until you turned 16, the age that you could understand more. I disagreed with her, but I couldn't stop her.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Andy said comforted. I think you should say goodbye to your friends before they leave, because you'll be gone the whole year, except from the holidays.  
  
Okay, Ephram said, by the way who is Hagrid? You'll like him, Andy said.  
  
The next morning, Ephram decided to say goodbye to Colin and Amy, maybe it was a good idea to go away from here, maybe I won't like Amy so much.  
  
When he arrived at Colin's house, nobody was there, so he thought that everyone would be at Amy's house. So he went to Amy's house. He could see Amy and Colin sitting on the porch kissing eacher. Damn why him and not me, he thought jealous. No I can think that way, he's my best friend, He thought. He locked his bike and when to the porch. ''Hi Ephram , I weren't expecting you'', Amy said. I just wanna say goodbye, I'm going to a school ( he couldn't wizardschool, they would think he was a freak.) in England It's a great chance to attend at this school. So I only be here for the holidays, Ephram said while looking at the shocking faces of his friends. Hey, I'm not dying, he said with sarcasm.  
  
Sorry but we are a little bit shocked but we wish you good luck, Colin said.  
  
We can write of course, Ephram said after hugging them both. Amy had a tear in the eye that only Ephram could see. I have to go now, bye you guys, said Ephram. 


	5. Hagrid's visit

Chapter 5  
  
Hagrid's visit  
  
PEEP Peep peep peep, Dawn heard before she pushed on the stop-button of the Alarm-clock. She wasn't in a good mood. She had an annoying vampire on her case last night and if it wasn't Faith to help her she hadn't hold on for much longer. But that was last night, today was going to be great.  
  
She had only an hour to make herself ready, before Hagrid would pick her up. I wonder what kind of vehicle he drives, Dawn thought. A broom?, she laughed at her own thoughts.  
  
After she got out of the shower, she thought a long time about what she would wear. Normally she wasn't like that, but this time was different, she was now going to wizard-shops. She decided to keep her own colour, black. So she put on her favourite black top with jeans beneath it and her favourite leather jacket that she got from Spike last Christmas.  
  
She wondered to wake up Faith after that, but refused to because she knew that Faith always had a morning humour as annoying as the attitude of the vampire from last night. So she decided to bake some pancakes.  
  
While she was eating she suddenly heard a weird noise, a bang or a poof from the living-room. Spike, is that you?, she shouted while looking very annoying.  
  
I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm Hagrid, I'm suppose to pick you up for school-shopping. Never mind, I thought that Spike woke up from his sleep. Nice to meet you I'm Dawn Summers, she said while shaking his hand and looking up to him. I didn't expect you so tall, she said. Most people say that, he said.  
  
How did you get in by the way?, Dawn asked. By the fireplace, he said as normally he could. I beg you pardon, did you just said that you entered this house threw the fireplace? Yes, I did , it is called Apparating, you just step in the fireplace and say the place where you want to be and then you will throw some Floo-powder in the fireplace. And before you can say whatthehellishappeningtome you arrive at the address yourself.  
  
Okay, Dawn said. So, if I get one minute to write a letter that I'm gone, we can apparate as soon as possible, she said as excited as she was.  
  
After Dawn got back from the kitchen where she wrote the letter, Hagrid said ,we first got to get the other kid in Everwood. So if you please step in the Fireplace and say Browny and drop the floo- powder, I will see you there. Okay, Dawn said nervously while she stepped in the fireplace. Browny she said while dropping the floo-powder. And suddenly she was in another room a big peachy-coloured room. And when she looked behind her she saw Hagrid.  
  
Meanwhile in Ephram's house. Ephram got up from his bed, got a shower and put on some clothes that weren't dirty, it didn't mattered for him. He took his suitcase with clothes for the rest of the summer and went downstairs to see his farther having breakfast with Delia. Hey Ephram, Hagrid will be here in a second,let's wait at the fireplace for him. Ephram still thought that he was nuts, how could people travel by fireplaces, he thought by himself.  
  
He still didn't believed it, even when his farther explained the whole story. First see and then believe, he thought. Before they even could sit down, they heard a strange bang or poof. When he looked at the fireplace he saw a amazing beautiful girl standing there with a tall man in the back, but that didn't even interested him, he was amazed that this girl looked even more beautiful then Amy. She probably already had a boyfriend just like Amy, he thought.  
  
When Dawn was in another room, she saw three people in front of her, she examined them all correctly. There was an man in the forties with a girl of eight, she thought, next to him. When she looked further she caught the eye of a pretty cute boy, who was probably the student which were going to live with her for three months. Yes, she thought with amusement.  
  
Hagrid went to Andy brown and shook his hand, hiya Andy long time no see, Hagrid said while looking down at Andy. You could say that hagrid, Andy said. This is my daughter Delia en this is Ephram pointing at the young man who was standing a the door. Hiya Ephram, you would be the one that goes shopping with us I presume, Hagrid asked. Yeap, that's me Ephram answered. Dawn stepped to Ephram and said, Hi,I'm Dawn Summers. After she shock his hands he went to the other people in the room to introduce herself. Okay, said Hagrid, so Ephram you first step in the fireplace say Diagon Alley and drop the Floo-powder. Okay,he said while walking to the fireplace with his suitcase, before he left he shouted to his farther and sister something that sounded like a goodbye.  
  
Dawn and Hagrid were just after him. Is this Diagon Alley, I had another picture in mind, Ephram said, looking at the bar where they were. Not this isn't Diagon Alley, but to get in Diagon Alley you have to go threw the door. Ehpram you can drop the suitcase behind the bar, Hagrid said. Okay, Ephram said.  
  
Let's go, follow me, Hagrid said while entering a room with only a wall with stones, but when Hagrid tick on those stones the wall became a door. Dawn and Ephram were both looking with amazement while listening to Hagrid's words Welkom To Diagon Alley.  
  
Before we can do any shopping we have to go to the bank Gringots, this bank is ruled by little demons, Dawn thought while looking at them. Faith gave her muggle-money to change for wizard-money. After they did that they had to go to Ephram's mother's vault where he could get his money. It was quite some ride, Dawn liked it, just a rollercoaster, while looking at the nauseous face of Ephram. When they arrived they opened the vault and took the money they needed for everything.  
  
Let's get you both a wand first. A wand, cool, Dawn thought while walking into the Ollivander's wand shop.  
  
It was about time that I say both of you, he said to both of them. Which is your wand-arm, he asked to Dawn. Excuse me, my wand arm?, she asked. You could also say your writing-hand. Oh, right, she said. Wait I already have a clew which wand belongs to you. Here try this on, when she touch the wand she could feel her body shiver. The wand chooses the owner, Ollivander said. That's a wand made from the blood of two slayers and one vampire with a sool. And is 9 inches. Slammin, Dawn thought, I have a wand made from Buffy, Faith and Angel.  
  
Okay, now the son of Mrs Brown, he said while looking at Ephram. What is your wand arm my boy? Left, He said. Curious, Curious was al that he could say before he went to look for a wand,he came back with three boxes. Let's try this one, he said while giving Ephram the wand, just gave it a wave. After he gave a wave a few shelves collapsed and boxes were falling from every angle. Sor-ry, Ephram said. Doesn't matters, happens all the time, let's try the Unicorn Hair, Willow, 9 inches. When he took the wand he felt his entire body shivering. Look's like we found one for you too.  
  
Let's move on now we have plenty of books to buy. After they collected all the books and other needs they decided to get an ice-cream. While eating the ice-cream they talked about each other's lives and lost ones. Hey, what kind of pet do you both want to have? You can have a owl , a rat, toad or a cat, Hagrid explained.  
  
Let me think, Dawn said, I would prefer a Owl, me too said Ephram enthusiastic. Okay let's bye some owls then, Hagrid said before they went to the pet-shop. Dawn had chosen a Snowy-owl that she had named Buzzy after a nickname she used to call Buffy. Ephram had chosen for the specie Little Owl which he named Athena, because the owl was from Greece.  
  
After they bought the owl they starting to go to Dawn's home just in time for supper. When they arrived In the fireplace at Dawn's they saw Faith looking at them with a shocked face. Whe-re did y-ou come from looking at the fire place and who are those people?, Faith asked.  
  
Hey Faith, Dawn waved. Wizards an witches travel by fireplaces, it called apparating. And those two are Hagrid, pointing at the tall man with a beard and he is Ephram Brown who will be staying here the whole summer.  
  
I gotta go, Hagrid said, I've got some chores to do for Dumbledore. Bya, Sirius will arrive in the evening,he said before he left threw the fireplace.  
  
Pizza!!!, they heard Xander calling from the hallway. Hey, Dawny, didn't expected you back already. And who is that boy?, he asked with suspicious. Xander always were overreacting when it went over Dawn's boyfriends.  
  
Hi, Xander, she said while giving him a hug. This is Ephram Brown the other student that I told you about. So, you are the kid that has to stay here all summer, Xander asked. Yes, that's me, Ephram answered while shaking Xander's hand. I'm Xander Harris, Xander said after they shook hands.  
  
Let's eat, Faith yelled from the kitchen, I need some energy for tonight. Energy?, Ephram asked to Dawn. Yeah, she ( is a slayer and has to kill all kinds of demons and by the way I'm also a slayer, no, that wasn't the right awnser) gives Defence- Lessons at night, Dawn said, that was the only thing that she could think of.  
  
After they ate, Dawn showed Ephram his room, it used to be her mother's room.  
  
When they arrived downstairs, they saw Faith flirting with a man with dark hair and he were dressed in Black. Before Dawn could say anything, Faith turned to her and said, Dawn you have company, Sirius Black, your mentor for the summer. Hi, I'm Dawn Summers and that is Ephram Brown, she said while she shakes hands with Sirius.  
  
Author's note: I was thinking of a little Faith/ Sirius pairing what do you reckon? By the way Firedragonfly thanks a lot for you advice. I've chosen to complete this story without any quotation marks, I shall take your advice on the informal part and the formal part. 


	6. The Bronze

Faith and Dawn decided not to tell the visitors about the slaying part. It would be too confusing for them. So every night they would have to sneak out.  
  
The next day, after a long night of sleep, they decided to do something fun before weeks of studying. Willow, Xander, Janice, Faith, Sirius, Ephram and Dawn went to the Bronze, for a night out. When they arrived, they instantly split up. Willow and Xander were all over each other in the corner of the bronze. Faith was tempting Sirius to dance with her and Janice, Ephram and Dawn were on the dance-floor.  
  
Come on, Sirius, Let's dance, Faith asked with a sweet look on her face. No, rather not, Sirius said, maybe another time. The noise makes my head spin. Let's go for a walk then, Faith answered. Okay, you lead the way, Sirius said. One minute, I just tell Dawn that we are out of here. After a minute of 5 she came back and they walked to the exit.  
  
What is it like in Azkaban, is it worse then here the prison, because that was terrible, Faith asked patiently. Yeah, it is, they have guards there who suck out the only happiness that is left in you. But I, AHHHHHH, before he could finished his sentence they heard a women screaming.  
  
They began to run to the alley where the voice came from. They say three vampires around the women, one of them was holding her against the wall and was close to biting her before Sirius said. Stay behind me, Faith, watch out, and then he yelled "Lumos Solarum!". They all burned and the women ran away as hard as she could. When he looked behind him he saw Faith killing two vampires with a wooden stake.  
  
How did you do that, how did you know how, he asked a little bit nervous. I'm the slayer she said as normal as she could while walking ahead. I thought that was just a myth, he asked while catching up with him. Nope, I'm the living proof and not just me Dawn too. Dawn too? That's not possible, I thought that there was only 1 slayer, he asked with curiosity. To cut it short, Dawn's sister was the slayer, she died in a fight with The Master and Xander brought her back with Cpr. Then came Kendra another slayer. She also died, then there was me.Dawn's sister died a half year ago and gave Dawn the Slayer-strength.  
  
Let's do some patrolling then, you now know, so it wouldn't matter anymore. They walked and walked, while giving each other loving looks. Watch out, Faith yelled, behind you. She pushed him away en felt in top of him. They almost kissed before Sirius yelled Lumos Solarum. They rolled further and Sirius got on top and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
Wow, Faith wondered by herself, except for a good fighter he also is a fabulous kisser. I think we should head home, Faith whispered, while Sirus stood up and offered her a hand.  
  
Meanwhile in the Bronze.  
  
Dawn was dancing with Ephram before Janice called them that her mom was there to bring them home as well. Dawn looked around to see if she could find Willow and Xander, but they were already gone she thought. Do you want to walk or ride with Janice,Ehpram? Ride, I'm a little bit too tired to walk, if you don't mind? No, I don't mind ( yes, I mind, she thought, a walk home was the best opportunity to get to know each other better. to kiss maybe.)  
  
When they arrived back home, Dawn went to the living room and Ephram went to bed. She found Faith sitting on the couch watching telli whit a huge grin on her face.  
  
And how was your night?, Dawn asked suspiciously. Never mind, I already can see it at your face, talk!, she said. Okay we've kissed but nothing more, by the way he know of us being slayers. We kinda walked into a couple of vamps, Faith said. But he's is a fabulous kisser and what about that Ephram-guy, I saw the way you were looking at each other. Nothing yet, I was hoping to get to know each other on a walk home but he was to tired to walk so we ride along with Janice. But he's cute and he's a great dancer.  
  
It looks like we both have a boyfriend in the end of the summer, faith grinned. Hopefully, Dawn answered. I'll patrol tomorrow so that you can spend some time with you loverboy. Thanks Dawn, Faith yelled while Dawn walked upstairs. 


	7. The first day of lessons!

The First Day  
  
The lessons,Dawn and Ephram were looking forward to it. They would be having potions, defence against the dark arts transfiguration, muggle-defence and flying lessons. Sirius put a spell over the living-room so that it would change in a classroom.  
  
They started with potions, what Ephram liked a lot. He did everything the right way and helped Dawn with her failures. After that they began at the DADA, that was a subject that they both liked a lot.  
  
In transfiguration they transfigure Faith into a kitty but didn't know how to turn her back, after a while Sirius turned her back and thanked her for her assistance. After Lunch they started with Muggle-defence in the basement. Dawn was bored because most of the moves Sirius did, she already knew.  
  
Okay, Sirius said, now practise these moves on each other. While I'll watch closely if your doing it all right. Dawn stood up and placed herself in front of Ephram. Ephram attacked immediately, but missed because Dawn saw it coming a few seconds earlier and ducked. She kicked him back right after ducking, She kicked Ephram in the stomach too hard. Auw, that hurts, Ephram mumbled. Dawn had to control herself, she couldn't kick him again with full force, so had to pull back some strength. Sorry, she said with concern. I think we have done enough for the lesson, make yourself ready for flying lesson, I'll see you both in the garden in an half hour, Sirius said.  
  
Dawn walked to the kitchen where she saw Faith sitting at the kitchen- table. Hi Faith!,she said. Hi D, how were your lessons so far? Fine, potions was horrible, the rest was okay. Where is Ephram?,Faith asked. He's upstairs. I guess resting, we had muggle defence earlier and I kicked him a little bit hard, Dawn whispered. I guess I used my slayer power to much with that kick. Autsj, Faith said back, just control your strength better next time.  
  
I gotta go, we have flying classes and I still gotta get my broom, Dawn said in a hurry. Can I come and watch?, Faith said as quickly as she could. Only If you don't distract the teacher, Sirius said while entering the room. Dawn grinned at Faith before she ran upstairs.  
  
Ephram we gotta go downstairs, are you ready she yelled while knocking the bedrooms door. I'm as ready as I can be, Ephram said back after he opened the door.  
  
When they arrived in the garden, they saw a whole quidditch-field in front of them. After sirius learned them the basics, they had a game of who would catch the snitch the first. Faith also could join, Sirius put a spell on the broom that also she with no magical powers could fly.  
  
5...4....3...2....1!!!!!1,Start!!!!!!!. Sirius released the snitch at the count of 1 and saw that Faith,Dawn and Ephram left him behind at the ground.  
  
They were looking everywhere, and suddenly they saw Faith making a dive, Dawn went strait after her, it was a neck on neck race, Which one would win. Faith saw Dawn speeding next to her. And then she whispered: who catches the snitch doesn't have to patrol tonight. Dawn looked excited towards Faith. Okay, that's a deal, she whispered back at her. Suddenly Faith made speed again and dived in the grass and found herself laying in the grass with the snitch in her hand.  
  
Yes I won, Faith yelled. Girlpower !! lol!!. After they changed clothes and showered they came back to the kitchen for dinner. Xander ordered some Chinese, and it arrived a half hour later when everybody was downstairs. While sitting at the table they were talking about Quidditch and how good Faith was in it. Willow and xander went to the Moviebox and hired a couple of tapes, and came back with The revenge of the vampire and The witches.  
  
Oh my god, Faith yelled, kick him in the stomach and then pull a stake in his hart, don't take that long, while giving a wink to Sirius. I don't like these kind of movies , Faith said. Let's watch the other one, The witches or something like that.  
  
After watching both movies, they all went to bed, except Dawn, Faith and sirius. Sirius was still in the living-room while faith and Dawn were in the kitchen. Faith, dawn said, I'm going on patrol over one hour otherwise it is to suspicious, Spike is going along with me, I meet him in the garden. Okay, Dawn , I'm of to bed, she said while walking to the living-room to say the same to Sirius. Dawn went after her and walked into Ephram in the bathroom. Sorry,Dawn said. Doesn't matter, I'm going to bed, Ephram answered. Good Night. Good night she responded.  
  
An hour later, everyone was sleeping, she thought. She put on her Black pence , a shirt and her leather jacket, after that she walked as quiet as she could downstairs.  
  
She was just ready to open the door, while suddenly she heard a voice behind her, Where are you going to? So late at night? Are you sneaking out?, Ephram asked with curiousity. Dawn, Spike whispered, are you coming?. In a minute Spike, she whispered back. She turned around to look at Ephram. Ephram I can't speak to you now, I have to go, I'll speak to you in the morning she said before she closed the door.  
  
Two hours later, she was back in the house with Spike in the kitchen while Spike was drinking his blood. Pff, what a night Lil-bit, he said with a exhausting voice. You can stay in the basement if you want, dawn requested. Yeah, thanks I'll take that offer, he said relieved, while heading to the basement. Goodnight Lilbit! Goodnight Spike, she said while walking to her room. She was exhausted, had a rough night, fortunately Spike was with her. She collapsed on her bed. 


	8. Good Morning or not?

Good Morning or not?  
  
Dawn didn't slept long, she woke up from worrying about Ephram.She didn't know what to tell, and what she coul tell and what not. So she decided to go to Faith first. While knocking on the door, she whispered, Faith are you awake? Yeah a bit , come in Faith said back.  
  
What's up? Faith asked, Is the world going to end again?. No, dawn answered, when I went out for slaying last night, I kinda ran into Ephram and he thought that I was sneaking out with my boyfriend because when he asked me where he was going he heard Spike whispering to me. And now I don't know what to tell. For god sake he thinks that Spike is my boyfriend. I should tell him the truth, no I can't , yes, what if he founds out another way. Dawn, stop mumbling, Faith said patiently, Faith herself has been often in this situation. Dawn, If you trust the boy, you can tell him. Thanks Faith, I will do that, Dawn answered less stressing then before. Okay, let's make some breakfast for the rest.  
  
Ephram woke up from the smell of pancakes, he was definitely in the mood for that, his father had some attempts to make them, but they were never that good as his mother used to make them. Ephram stood up and got dressed and found himself walking downstairs where he found Faith behind the pancakes and Dawn and the mysterious guy at the kitchen-table. Good morning Ephram, Faith said cheerfully. Did you sleep well?. Yeah I did, Ephram answered while taking a seat next to Dawn.  
  
Ohw by the way, this is Spike, Dawn said while looking at Ephram. He is a ...........fr-iend. Yeah friend, Ephram thought, what would she be doing with a guy like that, sneaking out the house for him. Why couldn't he just meet a nice girl without a boyfriend.  
  
Good Morning Sirius, Faith said as cheerfully as before. Do you want some pancakes? They are pretty good, Ephram responded, better then when my father makes them. Okay, I will have some, Sirius said while taking the plate with pancakes.  
  
F-aith??,Sirius said after Spike left the Kitchen.Can I speak with you for a moment?. Ok, let's go to the living-room,Faith answered.  
  
What's the matter?,Faith asked. Is that a vampire that was sitting next to Dawn? Sirius asked seriously. Yeah, but a good, saved my life a few times Dawn's too, he has a chip so he can't hurt people, and I can always beat him, Faith said with some laughter in her voice.  
  
Okay, just to make sure, that he wouldn't hurt one of my students, he said. Let's take a cup of coffee, he said while they walked back to the kitchen. Dawn and Ephram already left the kitchen, they walked to the garden and sat down on two chairs on the porch.  
  
Dawn, can you please tell me the truth about you sneaking out yesterday? He asked.Yeah , but only if you promise to let me tell you the whole story and not to panic. He nodded. Okay I'll begin. It started all about a year ago. There was this thing called the key. It was a mystical ball of energy that had the power to open a portal between our dimension and all these other demon dimensions. If that portal was ever opened fully, it would rip the world apart, literally.  
  
Glory, a hell-god wanted the key to go home to her hell-dimension. Glory needed the key to open this portal. So the key had to be protected and it indeed were protected by monks, The monks turned the key into the form of a human so that Glory would never found it. The human was made from two vampire-slayer and was going to be placed as one of the slayers sister. They all had memories of her. But one day Glory found out that key was in a human form now. But she found out. She took me, Dawn said.  
  
Are you the key?, Ephram asked. Yeah that's me, I am technically about one year old. She took me and cut open my wrists so that she could open the portal to her home. But when she did the world would be destroyed and the only thing that could stop the portal from opening was to kill me. But Buffy, she said while a tear began to form, she jumped, she said that we had the same blood, and she jumped, I tried to stop her, She cried softly but I couldn't. Shhh, Ephram said while holding her to him. It wasn't your fault. So my sister died and Faith came back. Faith was the other Slayer. I became the new slayer. And last night, I went on patrol with Spike, who is actually a vampire with a chip, so he is harmful. He took care of me like he promised to Buffy. With Faith of course.  
  
That's my life. Tell me about yours, Dawn asked.  
  
My life, Ephram thought, rough life. Okay, I lived first in New York, Till my mother died in an accident, my father suddenly decided that he wants to move to Everwood. When we came there, I hated it, hated my life. Until I met Amy. Oh no, Damn, he has a girlfriend, Dawn thought. She was the best thing that could happen to me at that moment, until I found out that she had a boyfriend in coma, so she needed my world famous father to operate on him. And after that she didn't talked to me anymore, only when I dated her boyfriends sister for a couple of days. That was it actually, pretty boring. Dawn laughed, your definitely not boring. Let's get ready for classes. 


	9. Hogwarts

Hogwarts  
  
Yes, the summer-lessons are over, Dawn thought, we are finally going to Hogwarts. The summer had been great to her. She didn't had to hide her real identity and became best friends with Ephram.  
  
They even had lessons from Spike, a lesson about vampires and demons. Spike trained with Dawn and Ephram in Muggle Defence because he knew more of it then Sirius.Sirius and Faith became very close, they always went together on patrol, and slept once a while in each others bedrooms. Best friends and best lovers, that's what Faith said about their relationship to Dawn.  
  
Dawn didn't mind that Faith was involved with her teacher. She was happy for her, she hadn't seen Faith so happy before.  
  
Dawn was glad that Ephram and she were such good friends , deep in her heart she wanted more, but she don't know if he feels the same and if it wouldn't ruin the friendship that they got. She was glad that she at least had one good friend at the school.  
  
Sirius told us yesterday about Hogwarts. That there are 4 houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffelpuf and Ravenclaw. After all the stories they got from Sirius they both preferred gryffindor. But the sorting-had will figure it out.  
  
Yes, Dawn screamed excitedly, I'm going to Hogwarts!!! While jumping up and down. Ephram was also excited, but didn't show it so much as Dawn.  
  
Dawn went into the kitchen towards Faith, Oh Faith I'm so glad your coming with me. Yeah, Faith, Responded, I'm going to be a muggle-defence teacher, so that's an easy class for you.  
  
Everyone, we got to go, Sirius yelled, or else we will be missing the train. When everyone gathered in the living-room, they said goodbye to Xander, Willow and Spike. Take care, lil-bit, Spike said. And when somebody is bugging you, just call me. Okay Spike, she said while hugging him,I'm going to miss you heaps.  
  
When they arrived at the train-station, they all followed Sirius with their luggage. What did you say? Ephram asked. Do we have to run against that wall? Yeah, that's the only way to get to the train. Come on, Ephram if you believe in witchcraft and in vampires why won't you believe this! Faith said. Okay, he ran threw the wall and found himself in front of the train. When he looked behind him he saw the rest of the group.  
  
Dawn, Ephram, We have to sit with the teacher so, we will see you at the sorting. Okay, they responded.  
  
Let's find a seat, Dawn said to Ephram. Here is one while they were looking at boy with red hair. Hey, can we sit here, Ephram asked. Yeah, if you don't mind company later. After they settled down, one girl and a boy came by and sat down after they greeted the red-hair boy.  
  
Hi,I'm Ephram and this is Dawn,he said while looking at three kids. Hi,I'm Hermione, are you transfer students, because you aren't from England. Oh, and that is Harry and Ron, she said. We are sixth years form Gryffindor. We aren't exchange-students, Dawn responded, we just found out that we are a witch. We spend all the summer with a Professor catching up. And here we are for our sixth and seventh year. Which professor, Ron asked with curiosity,was it Snape?, were the lessons horrible?. No, Ephram answered, It was si... Professor Black. Oh Sirius, Harry responded, then is wasn't to bad, He is my godfather, I should have known, he send me a few letters where he wrote in that he was very busy doing business in America for Dumbledore. He also said he had a relationship.  
  
Yeah, Dawn responded, he spent the whole summer with us, and his girlfriend is Faith, a good friend of mine. Suddenly they heard the sound of a riding car.And when Dawn looked, she saw a lady with a candy-car. Do you kids want some?, she asked friendly. Yeah, Harry responded, as he took lots of candy on his lap. You can also have some, he said to Dawn and Ephram.  
  
After an half hour the train arrived at Hogwarts. When Dawn stepped out of the train, she was shocked by the look of the castle, it was great, fabulous, even more excited then the diagon alley.Ephram had the same look on his face. First years here, Hagrid called.  
  
You can come with us, Harry said to Dawn.Ok-ay, Dawn responded while she bumped into a boy with blonde hair. Keep your hands of me, your filthy mudblood, he yelled at her. Sorry, get over it, Dawn responded. Ron, she whispered, what is a mudblood?. A mudblood is a disgusting word. Mudbloods are witches that don't have magical parents. . Nobody calls me a filthy Mudblood, she yelled at him when she knocked him over and walked further. Let's go, what are you waiting for, Dawn said while looking at Ron's, Harry's, Hermione's shocked faces. What's up,she said confusing. They walked to Dawn and Hermione immediately said, That's Malfoy, almost nobody stood up to him.One has to be the first, when she looked with a smile at Ephram.  
  
They were finally in Hogwarts, it was amazing. First years, please this way, Mcgonagall. Dawn and Ephram went along with Ron, Hermione and Harry, who had taken places at the long dinner table. Suddenly Mcgonogal stood next to them, if you please follow me, you will be sorted in your house, she said while walking to the first-years.  
  
Welcome everybody at a new year of Hogwarts, Dumbledore said. I hope you all have a wonderful year. Before we get to the sorting, I must pronounce a few things. We have two new teachers in our school. The new DADA teacher will be Professor Black. Suddenly they heard a loud applause from the gryffindor table. And Professor Wilkins who will be teaching muggle defence. Dawn and Ephram clapped like a maniac, but they were the only one, the rest was looking at the professor with curiosity.We also have to new students in our present, I hope you all give them a warm welcome. Dawn Summers and Ephram Brown. They will be intending classes with the sixth years. And yet again a applause.  
  
Let the sorting begin. Dawn, hated to wait, they all stood in a line before the hat, Ephram and she were that last ones. The first years had to go first. And then there was also this weird song.When she looked again she saw that Ephram was next. Good luck, she whispered in his ear. He nodded and walked to the sorting, He put it on his head. Mmmm interesting, yes indeed, brave, intelligent also, I remember that your mother is from Gryffindor, so let it be GRYFFINDOR!, the hat shouted.  
  
Ephram took place next to Harry while hoping that Dawn was also in Gryffindor. Dawn walked to the hat and put it on. A slayer, he said with curiosity, your brave, intelligent, but a dark side in you, please in gryffindor she thought. I see, the hat said and yelled Gryffindor.  
  
She was so happy with her result and walked to the table to take place next to Ephram. 


End file.
